The Healthcare Delivery Research Program (HDRP) will be hosting an in-person meeting on December 14 (evening only) and on December 15, 2016 at NCI Shady Grove in Rockville, MD. The purpose of this workshop is to identify the characteristics of healthcare delivery settings that create unique challenges for population scientists; provide input to NCI on strategies to train a cadre of scientists with the knowledge, skills, and attitudes necessary to successfully conduct research in healthcare delivery settings; and explore potential partnerships with funders and healthcare delivery organizations committed to training investigators.